onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sanji
Sanji is a pirate and the chef of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is the fifth member of the crew and the fourth to join. Since he was born in North Blue, he is the first Straw Hat not to originate from East Blue. His dream is to find the rumored All Blue, which is where East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, and South Blue meet along with their wildlife, a chef's paradise. He has a bounty of 77,000,000. Appearance Sanji is a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face. For the initial part of the series, this was the left side. Due to his left eye never being seen, many fans have questioned whether he has one at all. In the manga it was usually covered one way or another, but is seen in the anime (episodes 20, 21, 27, 82, 128, and Movie 6 and 10 although usually very briefly and most likely due to animation errors). Later, after the two year timeskip, he switched his hairstyle so that it covers the right side. It also appears that Sanji's hair is less straight and scruffier after the timeskip.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 20 - Fan question: Does Sanji have a left eye?One Piece Manga - Chapter 598, Sanji returns to Sabaody with a new appearance. Among Sanji's physical traits are his distinctive eyebrows. Both form a spiral but at different ends. His right eyebrow forms a spiral at the outer end, while his left eyebrow forms a spiral at the inner end. This means his face is asymmetrical with the position of his eyebrow spirals. This, however, is not fully seen due to his hairstyle. He still gets very upset if somebody, typically Zoro, mocks him over the spirals. Though, on rare occasions, Sanji's other eye was seen in the anime, the spiral was never witnessed. While Sanji's eyes usually seem black (like most males' eyes in One Piece), he was depicted with grey-blue eyes in the anime at the beginning of Thriller Bark Arc.One Piece Anime - Episode 337 - Sanji being seen with grey-blue eyes. Sanji almost always wears a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, buttoned shirt of varying colors, usually orange, blue, or black, with or without pinstripes. His fashion does change at times. Before the Timeskip During the Drum Island Arc, he wore a brown coat with a furry outlining. During the Alabasta Arc, he would wore a blue desert attire, he has also worn orange sunglasses during this arc. During the Skypiea Arc, he wore a pink dotted shirt with black knee-length pants. During the Davy Back Fight Arc, he wore a lavender shirt with a blue tie. During the Water 7 Arc, he didn't wear a suit jacket, but a black vest over an orange, pinstriped shirt. During the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, he wore a darker lavender shirt with a red tie. During the Straw Hats' separation, Sanji is coerced into dressing as a typical okama, complete with a wig and heavy makeup, though reverts to his usual outfit and appearance sometime after that. He also wears dress shoes, mostly for his Black Leg Style. These shoes are extremely durable, and were designed to increase the power of his attacks, though he can attack sufficiently without them as shown in his fight against Kuroobi. Sanji is also a chain-smoker, and is rarely seen without a cigarette. After the Timeskip After the two year timeskip, Sanji now covers his right eye, shows his left eye, and has grown his hair just slightly longer. He also sports a dark goatee, and stubble on his upper lip. Both his left and right eyebrow are curled to the right. Sanji's neck has gotten thicker as well, similar to Luffy and Zoro. He wears a black and yellow 3-piece suit. In Punk Hazard, he wears a full black three-piece suit. While on Punk Hazard, Kinemon used his unnamed Devil Fruit ability to give Sanji a double-breasted coat for the cold, as he was trapped in Nami's body. References Site Navigation de:Sanji es:Sanji fr:Sanji it:Sanji pt:Sanji ro:Sanji ru:Санджи zh:香吉士 ca:Sanji Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Cooks Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Smokers Category:North Blue Characters Category:Baratie Characters